Child of Gondor
by Slytheren-iz-mine
Summary: A pair of cousins are adopted by Denethor's family. Boromir and Faramir's story is told through their eyes. Not a Mary Sue. Will update soon. A sequel to follow. Chapter 9 posted. Please tell me what you think!
1. Maiden of Gondor

**Maiden of Gondor**

I am Inwë Arcamenel. I am not elven, but that does not and will not hinder me from going by the name bestowed on me by Legolas, the close friend of King Elessar. It was not always as peaceful as it is now, here in the White City. We have been richly blessed by the just reign of the king. He has brought the world of men great prosperity. I am happy… not only because of this peace but also because I will soon be married. My betrothed, Boromir, son of Denethor, steward of Gondor and of the king, found me far off on the plain, and brought me here. My life since has been long. My story was not always a happy one, but my life now is worth the wait. My story is long and often unhappy, but I will tell it to you in whole, from the time I was found on the plane until now. Through my words, learn. Learn what it is to be a maiden of Gondor. Learn what it is to be strong.

I do not remember where I was born. My first memories were of myself and my cousin, Finduilas Arnatuilë, wandering through the lands of the kingdom of Gondor. We were homeless, our families killed long before by orcs, our homes destroyed. We slept where we found shelter, gathered food where we found it. Our lives were simple, but we became lonely. Yet we, two young girls, refused to associate with any other rational creatures. Being outcasts, we became suspicious of all, orc and human alike. It was not until the day we were found and brought to Minas Tirith that we rejoined society. That is where I will begin my story.

The winds were harsh as they tore across the grassy planes. Inwë and Finduilas crouched behind an unusually tall clump of grass as a group of men in the distance broke camp. The girls fidgeted and whispered freely together as they watched the group. They had not eaten for two days, and this camp offered the possibility of a feast. Like so many hunting parties, these men would leave behind countless pieces of discarded bread, bones with half of the meat still on them, as well as an assortment of fruits and vegetables. Some of them may be partially rotten, but for the girls it was worth it. Hunger and malnutrition were their constant companions, an any escape was welcome.

Food would not be the only thing they would find in the deserted campsite. Discarded tools would be cast aside when they were broken - tolls that would be easy for Inwë to mend. She had become quite skilled in hunting, skinning, building and so on, such skills that any boy would have. Finduilas looked longingly towards the blankets that some of the men were using to roll up their belongings into packs. She and her cousin had spent many nights in the cold, and the blankets were thick and heavy. Some were woven wool, while others consisted of hides. Such materials would block out the wind and biting cold of any night. Her stomach quivered as a young pup snagged a blanket playfully, and dashed off with it. Another young dog followed, eager to wrestle and fight. Before any of the men could rescue the blanket, it was torn nearly in two. The larger of the dogs pulled the blanket away and ran, waving it in an expression of pure joy, towards the girls.

"Curse you pups! You'll get me into trouble if you continue to act up." A boy of about fourteen years caught both by the collars and pulled them back to the camp to tie them to his horse. The blanket was left where it was dropped. It's owner looked frustrated, while others laughed. His face seemed to brighten slightly as the boy promised to buy him a new one when they returned home.

"A blanket! It's torn nearly in two but I can fix it!" Finduilas became almost uncontrollably excited.

"Calm yourself, we can't risk being seen. The dogs nearly gave us away, I don't want a repeat." Inwë chided a bit harshly. She remembered stories of wandering men, rangers they were called, that would take advantage of young girls that they found alone. She would not give these the opportunity to harm herself or her cousin.

The scent of food became almost unbearable. In the distance they could see bacon being fried and apples roasted. Inwë began to drool as her stomach growled. She had not had a roasted apple in so long. There was sure to be some coals left when the men went on their way. She, too began to quiver as Finduilas looked at her with smiling eyes. At that moment, the wind shifted directions; it now blew from the girls' backs, towards the camp. Inwë's stomach lurched as she thought of the dogs. They were sure to detect their scent!

Sure enough, an older dog sensed them and wandered away from his master. He stopped a few feet away from the girls, and began sniffing the air wildly, then barked. No one seemed to pay any heed, so the dog began fussing even more. He edged forward a few feet, and came almost face to face with Findulias. Another boy, about 17 years of age, came to see what was the trouble. By now, breakfast was over and the other men were cleaning and packing their dishes. When he was almost on top of them, the boy stopped short and stared in a shocked manner. Inwë wanted to scream and run, but was frozen in place. Her cousin pressed against her side. The boy's eyes softened when he saw their fear, and he smiled gently.

"I won't hurt you, neither will my companions. You may come out if you wish, we would be happy to welcome you to our party." Inwë's eyes widened slightly.

"We don't wish to… join you. We have no reason to trust you." She replied. The boy only smiled more, and called to one of the men.

"Here, bring food and water, there are children here who look as though they haven't eaten in weeks." He turned back to the girls. "I promise that we will not harm you. I am Boromir, son of Denethor. My companions and I have traveled from Minas Tirith to hunt. We are on our way home now." An older man placed a bag of food and a container of water before the clump of grass. Boromir backed away a few feet as he returned to the camp. "Eat," He urged, "you looked famished." Before Inwë could stop her, Findulias left her side and dug into the bag.

"Inwë, come." She gestured for her cousin to follow her. Cautiously, she did, never taking her eyes off of the boy.

"You don't have a home, do you?" He asked. Findulias shook her head.

"We've been homeless for as long as we can remember." Inwë nudged her. With her eyes, Inwë urged Findulias not to say any more about themselves.

"Come to Minas Tirith. My parents we not blessed with the gift of daughters, my only female cousins live far away. Your presence would bring joy to our home."

"Thank you," replied Inwë coldly, "But we have no use for such an offer."

"I like him, I want to go." Findulias said. "Why won't you trust him?"

"Because -" Inwë was cut off by Boromir.

"Begging your pardon miss, but you seem to be in great need of care. You haven't eaten in a long while, have you? My family would gladly provide for you."

"And what would your family demand in return? Some price that we could not repay?" Inwë snapped.

"The only payment required would be the joy of having daughters and sisters." Inwë's eyes almost lost the cold hardness as Findulias leaned against her. She looked down at her cousin.

"Very well. But I warn you, we are not helpless. Should you attempt to harm us, you will loose your life." Boromir's face strained as he tried to hide his amusement.

"I am warned, and again I promise that no harm will come to you. Come, you will ride my horse together, I will lead you." He stood, called to the dog, and carried the sack and water bottle back to their owner. The girls rose and followed.

"Thank you..." Findulias whispered.


	2. Trust?

As you may have noticed, this is a story I started a while back. I have a lot of time to write now, so I will be updating more. A lot of people had pointed out a lot of misspellings, among other flaws, so I will be editing the chapters that I already have posted as I write additional ones. I will also be combining chapters so that they will flow a bit better. Hang tight – I am going to be writing longer chapters from now on. I plan to add a chapter a week, at the least.

**Trust?**

Neither Inwë nor Findulias were used to the feel of riding on horseback. By noon they were both bruised and sore. They were happy to find their feet secure on firm ground. Through the morning, Boromir made every attempt to be pleasant and agreeable. Finduilas was quick to trust him. Inwë was ever suspicious. By the time they stopped, however, even she was beginning to trust him.

At noon, the girls found themselves stopping about two leagues from Minas Tirith. Findulias quickly allowed herself to be lifted to the ground by one of Boromir's friends, while Inwë chose to slide off on her own. As she landed, she stumbled back, unable to keep her balance. She found herself leaning into the arms of Boromir.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He smiled, wanting to make friends with her. As he had said, he had no sisters, and this absence weighed heavily on his heart. He had often jealously watched other boys with their sisters, and wished he had at least one to dote upon and spoil. These girls, he hoped, would replace the daughters his mother never bore.

"Yes." Inwë said shortly. She pulled away from him but, before walking off, she stopped and said, "Thank you." With a broader smile, Boromir turned his attention to his horse, removing it's tack and picketing it nearby. He returned to find the girls helping prepare a quick meal. He watched as Inwë started a fire with as much ease as any of his companions. Finduilas sat nearby, unknowingly working her way into the hearts of the men. Combined with her childlike innocence and lively, pert attitude, her swiftness to trust made her a pleasure to be around. Though only about 8 years of age, she was bright and mature. There was no end to her opinions.

Inwë was again proving her distrust of men. She silently kept her distance, only speaking when necessary, and said little. Her cousin's friendliness made her uneasy; she wished Findulias would be more cautious around strangers! Working quickly, she had a fire burning steadily and strongly as some of Boromir's companions brought food to be warmed. The other, younger men and boys tended the horses and dogs. When one of the men handed her bread and meat, their eyes met. Inwë's eyes hardened slightly. She gave a short 'thank you', then moved away. Boromir came to sit with her.

"You need not be distrusting of my companions, Inwë. So long as I am near, they would not dare to harm you."

"Who are you, a boy, who would have the authority to command men?"

"The son of the steward of Gondor, and his heir." Inwë stared. She had no idea that she would meet one in such a significant position. She was a bit startled. Changing the subject, she asked:

"How much farther to the city?"

"Eager to rejoin society all of the sudden?" Boromir said with a slight smirk.

"No… eager to ease the soreness between my legs."

"Only 3 hours and already you hurt?" He continued to tease. "I would suspect someone so resilient would be able to keep a seat without discomfort."

"Don't mock me. Answer my question." Inwë said sharply.

"We still have two leagues to travel, we will be there by early tomorrow afternoon." Inwë nodded, the slightest hint of a smile crossing her face. "Why are you so distrusting towards me? What have I said or done to deserve your distrust?"

"You are a stranger, and a male. I have grown to distrust men, from the stories I have been told."

"By whom?"

"My mother. And others who wander the planes."

"And where did you learn such skills, such as lighting a fire? You did so as quickly as any man."

"We have taught ourselves many things. Need drives many to be resourceful."

"Have you no one to help you?"

"So many questions."

"I am curious. I want to understand you."

"I am not so sure I want you to know me better."

"Why?"

"What do you have against silence?"

"I like to talk, you would too if you did so more often… with a little less coldness."

"Coldness? I must be cold. It is the only reason we have survived. If I was as trusting as Finduilas we would have met our deaths long ago." Inwë's memories were causing her to become upset. She thought of her family, killed before their time.

"Please, do not become frustrated. I apologize." Boromir said soothingly. Inwë took a number of deep breaths, and restrained her tears. "I didn't mean to upset you, and I hope you do not hold this against me. I truly mean you no harm and sincerely wish to be friends." Those words swept nearly all the cold bitterness from Inwë's heart.

"I forgive you." She whispered. Around them, the men were preparing to leave. Looking up at Boromir as they stood, she asked, "Must we ride the rest of the way? We are strong enough to keep up on foot, at least for a while."

"Very well, I will help you remount should you change your mind. Will you walk with me? Or are you still to irritated?" To his surprise, Inwë's reply was more pleasant. She bit her tongue before she spoke to hinder another stab of rudeness.

"I suppose, so long as you are considerate." Calling Finduilas to her side, she waited for Boromir to collect his horse. Though he was saddled, the horse remained without a rider the rest of the day.

Both Inwë and Finduilas were exhausted by the time the group stopped marching for the evening. They had never walked so far so fast. Most of the time, they stayed in one place as long as it suited them, then moved on at a leisurely pace. But now, even though no need pressed them, they moved swiftly. Thoughts weighed heavily on the girls' minds. They were not used to living among people, in a city. Though Finduilas was quick to trust and hasty to adapt, even she was unsure weather or not she would like it. She was having second thoughts about wanting to go with Boromir.

Once again, Finduilas provided the men with company while the set up camp, and Inwë helped build and tend a fire. She still was not very open with those around here; she was never one to make friends quickly, as she had already proved. Boromir decided that he was going to leave her be for a while; maybe when she was more relaxed and sure of herself she would be more willing to talk with him. Instead, he watched her with interest as she helped his men, then as she lay out blankets for herself and her cousin. For a girl of 9 years, she had clearly taken the place of her cousin's mother.

The one time Boromir spoke to Inwë that night, it was to insist that the girls sleep close to the fire, where they would be warm and protected from the cold. In addition, his men could keep them separated from any dangers that may arise. Neither of the girls protested. They appreciated the warmth. Around four in the morning, Inwë woke to find Boromir sitting with another boy about his age. Sitting with their backs to the fire and to each other, they whispered quietly.

"Why must you bother the girl, Boromir? She would come to like you more, I think, if you gave her space."

"But I already like him," Inwë thought. The companion continued.

"I think you should let her take her cousin and send them on their way. They are not accustomed to the city, they aren't likely to be happy there. You should let them go."

"Perhaps," Boromir replied, "But there is something in my heart that will not allow me to leave her be. I pity her; I pity them both. They have no family. They have no one to love or to be loved by. I offer them a life they never had a chance to live. I am not forcing them to come with us, they chose to. If they wish, they may leave us, either now or after we return home. They are not prisoners."

Inwë's heart swelled with gratitude for Boromir's words. Though she never felt forced to accompany him, she was happy to hear it said clearly that she could leave whenever she wished. With a contented sigh, she rolled over and drifted back to sleep.


	3. Minas Tirith

**Minas Tirith**

"Hungry?" Boromir asked.

"Starved," came Finduilas' cheery reply. Both girls took what was offered to them. The men were eager to get home, so they walked while they ate. Both girls were sore from the hard walk the day before. Finduilas talked with her usual cheeriness; if she was daunted by the thought of the city, she did not show it. Inwë, on the other hand, was as reserved as the morning before. Though Boromir's presence had come to be a comfort through the few hours she knew him, her stomach still quivered in anxiety. After a short time, Boromir turned to her.

"Are you alright?" Inwë looked up at him. Her stomach started to quiver more.

"I'm anxious." Her eyes were slightly wider than usual, from the fear that trembled inside her. "I'm not sure I made the right decision to come with you. I don't think my cousin and I will be able to survive in a city." Boromir put his arm around her.

"Have you no faith in me? I would not leave you to brave the city alone. So long as I can, I will accompany the two of you wherever you wish to go. Otherwise, I will designate someone to go with you. You may have companions so long as you are not at ease in the city." He removed his arm from her shoulder and brushed back some loose strands of hair from her face. Now that the harsh expression had begun to fade, Inwë promised to be an attractive girl. Boromir looked forward to being able to show her off as his sister. "Should you then decide you do not wish to stay, you may leave." Inwë nodded; Findulias let out a giggle.

"Inwë, your face is turning red!" With another giggle, Findulias left her cousin's side and went to find another of her friends. Inwë was embarrassed. She had little experience with boys… this feeling was so queer. She did not want to feel like this, and she did not want it to show.

"Is it really red?" She asked Boromir.

"No one else saw."

"They will know about it though, I think Finduilas will not fail to tell them. She would invent some story about how I am in love with you now!"

"And they would only brush it aside as a product of the child's imagination, or of a silly childhood crush. They will think nothing of it, even if it was true." Boromir replied with a smile. He was amused at Inwë, yet again. Eager to change the subject, she asked:

"Have you any brothers?"

"Only one, Faramir. He is the younger."

"And no sisters?"

"None." Inwë looked up at Boromir's horse. As he did the day before, the horse sent a wave of strong regard through Inwë. He was larger than any horse she had ever seen, and he was beautiful and, though he was calm and easily handled by Boromir, the animal was clearly spirited.

"What is his name?"

"Stonin."

"He's beautiful."

"You will have one of your own when we get to the city. So will your cousin."

"We don't know how to ride, we would not be able to control them."

"Again you fail to have faith in me. You will have the calmest and best trained horses in Minas Tirith, and you will learn quickly to be confident upon them. You will soon be able to communicate with them and they with you."

"Where will Finduilas and I live?"

"You will stay with my family for the present."

"And then?"

"That depends on weather or not you mean to stay. I am sure my mother would not turn you away from her home, and my father would not deny her nor me anything we asked for." Inwë's fear was subsiding. By the time the group stopped at noon, she was nearly calm.

As they had done that morning, they did not take much time preparing a meal, and they ate walking. Finduilas did not return to her cousin's side for the rest of the afternoon, and Boromir stayed with Inwë. By one hour past noon, Minas Tirith could be seen on the horizon. It gleamed like a white jewel.

Inwë thought about living with Boromir's family - at the time, they would be the most prominent and honored family in Gondor. Inwë heard stories of how the Stewards and their families were not haughty, considering the people they protected equal to themselves and often took their own share of misfortune and hardship. She knew, however, that in times of peace and plenty, in the life of the steward's family there would be no end to luxury. She wondered how gladly they would welcome her and Findulias, two girls found on the plain, girls who had no identities.

By late afternoon, The group had reached the gate of the lowest level of the city. Finduilas stopped and waited for Inwë. When she reached her, Finduilas whispered:

"Suddenly, I have a strange feeling here." She placed a hand over her abdomen. "It feels like something twisting and coiling around inside me."

"You are worried and nervous." Inwë said. "Stay near Boromir, he will care for us. He says we will be staying with his family." Finduilas' eyes brightened.

"I wonder if we will be able to bathe." She whispered as she looked down at themselves as they walked through the city, and at the people passing them by. Those living there looked tidy and clean, while the girls looked like ragamuffins.

"I am sure that is a given." Her cousin replied. Looking up, Inwë saw that the city was truly enormous. It would be night, she thought, before they would ever reach the top! She also noticed that as they made their way through the city, the group they traveled with grew smaller as the men broke away. They went alone or in pairs alone alleyways towards their houses. Finally, about three quarters of the way to the top of the city, the two of them were alone with Boromir and his horse. Inwë was surprised at how quickly Boromir guided them along. Before she knew it, they were before the doors of the great hall.

Boromir, sensing that Inwë and Finduilas were overcome with a fresh wave of panic, wrapped them in his arms. At the top of the steps, they stopped. Turning to a soldier standing guard, he said -

"Háma, please call my mother. Tell her I have brought her something she has never gotten a chance to have, and that they need a mother's comfort." Turning to the girls, he continued, "We need not go inside yet. I will wait for my mother, she will care for you. You need not fear her - though she may be stern on the rare occasion, she will be good to you." The girls looked into his face. The kindness that radiated from his eyes and the promise of a mother's care comforted them. Presently, one of the doors opened, and Háma appeared inside.

"Her ladyship awaits you. You father also awaits, he is as curious as she is." With a smile, he stood aside and winked at Finduilas. She replied with a weak smile. As they walked through, the hall gave Inwë another rush. How could man be so capable of building such immense things?

"My son!" Called a woman's voice. A middle aged woman rushed forward towards Boromir, and grasped him in her arms. He returned the hug, gently but strongly. His eyes showed the great love and respect he held for his mother. "You have come home safe?"

"Yes mother, but look at what I have brought - you always say you wanted daughters. Here I present to you two." He gestured towards the girls. Finduilas cuddled next to her cousin, shy for once. Inwë stood frozen; she did not know how to react. Boromir's mother stared in surprise, then smiled gently.

"You need not fear me, child. I am Lady Finduilas." Inwë's cousin gasped. "Come, let me look at you." She said gently, kneeling before them. With one hand, she smoothed Inwë's hair and, with the other, gently lifted Finduilas' face out of Inwë's side. "Poor children, you look as though you haven't been loved since you were born!"

"You do not know how close you are to being correct. Our families were murdered by orcs years ago. We have survived on our own since then." Inwë said, gathering up all the courage she had.

"You must stay with us. My love?" She turned to a man standing behind her. Though he had a harsh look about him, his eyes were kind and full of pity.

"Yes, they will stay." He came to his wife's side. With his hand on her shoulder, he said: "I am Lord Denethor. We shall get you smiling again in no time. My dear, take them upstairs, see that they are cared for, and bring them to the dining hall. I am sure they are famished after marching with the men." As they were lead away, Inwë heard Denethor saying, "Boy - go find your brother." Boromir's footsteps rang heavy as he ran.

An hour later, the girls' appearances had changed dramatically. They had been bathed, their hair washed, brushed, and plaited into braids that passed their waists. Their faces glowed pink as they were dressed in velvet dressed that seemed to be made for them. Though they showed signs of roughness, they looked infinitely more presentable.

"These used to be mine. I had been saving them for the daughter I thought I'd never had. They fit you perfectly." The light green that embraced Inwë complemented the golden brown of her hair. Finduilas' red locks were matched by an auburn dress. "Come. I imagine that you are both hungry." The girls smiled as they were lead by Lady Finduilas. Finduilas, Inwë's cousin, had become fascinated with the lady, who bore the same name as herself.

They were led out of the bedroom, where they were told they would be sleeping, and down many corridors and stairs. Finally, they were lead into the dining hall. It was smaller and more bare than the Great Hall; clearly it was not used to significant occasions. Sitting towards the end on one table were Denethor, Boromir, and another, younger boy. The new boy looked much the same as Boromir, but was smaller and less husky. Inwë got the impression that he was more interested in reading and learning, than in hunting and fighting, as Boromir was. The three stood as the girls neared. Boromir noticed that Inwë now carried herself with more confidence, though Finduilas still appeared meek. He gestured towards the younger boy.

"My brother, Faramir." Turning to Faramir, he gestured to each girl in turn. "Inwë, and Finduilas." Faramir smirked a bit when he herd his mother's name applied to this child. He greeted them each in turn, and as they sat, he returned Inwë's broad smile. She was a pretty, yet proud, girl, and she seemed to fit in the surroundings.

Dinner lasted nearly two hours. In that time, Inwë and her cousin were warmly accepted as part of the family. Lady Finduilas was overjoyed; she wanted daughters badly. She considered these girls the greatest gift her son had ever given her. After they had eaten, the girls were sent to bed. They could barely keep their eyes open.


	4. Above the World

**Above the World**

Finduilas was the first to wake the next morning. The sun had not yet risen, and everything seemed dreary. However, there was a strange comfort issuing from the room. The walls, and especially the warm bedclothes, gave her a sense of security. They separated her from the harsh, cold world; she felt protected. As Finduilas blinked the rough, sandy feeling out of her eyes, she wrapped herself more tightly in the sheets. Though she and Inwë were in separate beds, she was relaxed and calm. Rolling over, she closed her eyes and dozed off again.

The sun rose, and Finduilas woke again. Inwë was sitting at a nearby dressing table, her face washed. She was slowly brushing her hair. Finduilas pushed the covers aside and approached her cousin, who returned her smile. Slowly, Finduilas began plaiting her cousin's hair, and had her own hair braided. After tying it off, she washed her own face and began to dress. Two more dresses, one of dark green silk for Finduilas and one of blue silk for Inwë, had been laid our earlier, before they woke. Matching décor for their hair was lying beside them. Both of them presentable, they slowly and cautiously slipped out of their room.

The night before, they had been led along the many staircases and corridors by Lady Finduilas. This time, they had no idea where to go. They were frightened, and didn't speak. Finally, they ran into Faramir - literally. He laughed heartily at their surprise, and at his own.

"Looking for breakfast?" He asked. His eyes were as kind as his brother's, but Faramir's seemed to have a spark and eagerness for fun.

"Yes… No one came for us so… we thought we would try to find our own way." Again, Inwë was the one who found her courage first. Both girls were surprised at themselves - Finduilas was usually the one who was the more outspoken.

"I was sent to find you, my mother went to your room, but you had left. My family is waiting for you." With a smile, he turned and began walking. Inwë matched his strides, walking beside him. Finduilas, awestruck by him, trotted behind. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes, thank you." Inwë replied. "We both fell asleep within minutes."

"Inwë snored." Finduilas spoke for the first time since they arrived. Faromir guffawed at her pertness.

"Finduilas, do you wish to humiliate me?" her cousin replied with an embarrassed smile. "Please, I would rather you remain silent." With a small smirk, Finduilas started to regain confidence. Within minutes they were outside the dining hall, with the doors thrown open. As they entered, those seated at the one table being used again stood.

"Good morning." Lord Denethor greeted them. His eyes sparkled, but the girls were still intimidated by the stern aura that surrounded him. They felt as though the had better not anger him. Both smiled shyly and returned his greeting. As Inwë sat down, her eyes met Boromir's. He winked as food was set before them. Little was said, and the meal was swift. Lady Finduilas soon left them to tend to some matters for her husband, who left the table soon after. However, he gave the boys orders to look after the girls, and gave the promise that his wife would be free to look after them that afternoon. With a smile, he disappeared.

With a sigh, Inwë turned her attention to her food. It was truly pleasant to have a meal prepared for you, and to have it ready, still piping hot, when you were ready for it. She wandered if the boys would take her and Finduilas into the city that day. She hoped not - she wan not ready to face the intimidating streets and people. She was worried that they would get separated and one of them would get lost. She was lost in her thoughts, but she could hear the boys joking with her cousin. Finduilas still was shy around Faramir but, with his brother beside her, she was starting to open up again. Still concentrating on her food, Inwë was startled when a hand appeared near her plate, placing beside it polished, opaque blue stone. It was small, no wider than her thumb and about half as long. It's dark, deep color reminded her of the color of the distant sky. She looked up and saw Boromir staring at her.

"This is beautiful, where did you find it?" she asked him. Picking it up, she fingered it gently. It felt like hard silk.

"There are many such stones on the banks of the rivers in Gondor. The smaller stones are often used for jewelry." She reached across the table to return the stone. "Keep it," Boromir told her. "I brought it for you." Slowly, Inwë withdrew her hand and, glancing again at the stone, she placed it in her pocket. Finduilas was enthralled by a fictional account of a number of dragon slayings, related by Faromir. She had not noticed the stone nor the exchange of words.

"What will we do today?" Inwë asked Boromir. Both their plates were nearly empty.

"What would you like to do? Explore the city?"

"No! Please no, not yet..." Inwë was startled. Her tone broke the course of Faromir's story, and both he and Finduilas turned their attention to her. Inwë's face turned red.

"Very well, we will stay far from it. Would you like to see it from above? Our father's study will not be occupied today and the balconies offer a view of most of the city." She started to relax again.

"One day soon I will be happy to go into the city… but not now. I am still too uncertain about it," she said.

"We would not have you leave your sense of comfort behind." Boromir was finishing off his plate. Those of his brother and of Finduilas were still half full, but neither of them seemed inclined to finish. They stood, leaving the dishes to be cleared by servants, and Boromir lead them towards Lord Denethor's study.

The palace seemed enormous at first, but the girls were starting to see that it was not as big as they first thought. They were now able to recognize some of the corridors they had passed along the night before, as well as earlier that morning. The palace was built in three levels, each slightly smaller than the one it rested on. The roof of the topmost level was flat with a low wall surrounding it, allowing people to walk on it safely.

The study was a moderately sized library, filled to the brim with books. They were arranged neatly and orderly for the most part, but those on Lord Denethor's desk were strewn about in a torrent of scrolls, pens, ink jars, maps, and so on. The books themselves were beautifully bound in leather, dyed in similar shades of deep blue, green and red. Each wall, excluding the one with the door leading to the hall outside, was fitted with a double door, stretching from floor to ceiling and fitted with panes of clear glass. At present, these were the only sources of light. Faromir pushed on of these doors open slowly, keeping the wind from disturbing the contents of his father's desk. He stepped out, followed closely by Finduilas. She was quickly becoming attached to him, and seemed to follow him like a dog. Inwë and Boromir followed slowly behind.

Minas Tirith stretched before them, standing proud amidst a sea of grassy plain. The walls, built from white iridescent stone, shimmered and sparkled in the strong morning sunlight. Though it was still early, the sun was hot. Standing at her cousin's side, Inwë leaned over the railing of the balcony. It was interesting to watch the people scurrying below them, tending to their business. Closer to the citadel directly below were soldiers in armor, some were standing guard, others hurrying on some errands, while others milled about lazily. Out the corner of her eye, Inwë saw a large pebble falling from the balcony paling. It narrowly missed one of the guards below. She shot a glance first at Finduilas, who looked sheepish, and Faramir, who looked amused, then at Boromir. He hadn't noticed; he was transfixed on one of the peasant girls walking through a market several streets away. Again out the corner of her eye, she saw another pebble fall from her cousin's hand.

"Finduilas!" she snapped as the guard below started in surprise. Filduilas was also startled. "That's enough." Boromir was pulled from his trance-like state and saw Faromir returning a handful of pebbles to his pocket.

"Father told you to behave." came the reprimand. Faromir smirked a little.

"It wasn't so serious, brother."

"He will hear of it nonetheless." He leaned again on the railing, but could not find the girl below. Instead, he turned his attention to Inwë, who had moved to the other side of the balcony.

"I don't think I should have such a hard time after all, finding my way around." She said as he approached her side. She could see that the streets were arranged in rings, each larger than the one above it, expanding outward. They were connected by stairways and slanted alleys. Ultimately, the lowest led to the outer gates and the highest lead to the citadel and palace.

"Then tomorrow perhaps were can get a closer look at the city." For nearly three hours, the group milled about, watching the people below. When it was nearly noon, Lady Finduilas entered the study to call them to dinner.

While they were eating, the boys were told that they were to spend their afternoon catching up in their studies. Faramir didn't seem to mind much, but Boromir seemed unhappy. He was not one to take to books easily; he would rather spend his day exploring. The girls, too, would begin learning. Being as old as they were, they should be able to sew and read by now. They would have much to catch up on. Though Finduilas was able to sew, her skills were crude and her products were not especially fit for her new station. Naturally, neither of them could read a word.

Inwë's stomach quivered as she thought of having to spend her day pricking her fingers and struggling with letters. The only comfort was the thought of having Lady Finduilas as a teacher.

After the meal, the group disbanded again. Denethor retreated to his study, where he remained until supper. Boromir and Faramir were called to one of the two common rooms, that on the second level, where their tutor awaited them. They, too, were not heard from until later that evening. Lady Finduilas and the girls, who chose to eat more slowly this time, were the last to leave. Finduilas was still stuck with a feeling of awe towards the woman, in spite of her kindness. Lady Finduilas was forever kind to them, and gently drew them out into the open. Slowly, she convinced them that it was safe for them to open up to her. Soon even Finduilas was giggling.

When they finished their meal, they were lead to the second common room, on the first floor. This was where Lady Finduilas received and entertained any guests or visitors who came for any reason, may it be simply to visit or to ask for help. She placed them together on a sofa, where, after slipping their shoes off, they drew their feet up under themselves. Adding to the air of ease, Lady Finduilas set herself on the floor near their feet, where she could monitor their progress while working on her own needlework. She set them to work first on sewing squares for a blanket. The first square for each would be plain, with no decoration. They would be about five inches on each side when they were finished, and would allow the girls to practice the most basic sewing stitch. This first square, they would only hem. Many times they were made to undo their stitches because they were not even or straight. In spite of her frustration, Inwë completed one side of her square within an hour. Finduilas, since she had more experience with sewing, was able to progress much more swiftly. The linen backing was soft in their hands, and the same soft colors of the satin tops seemed to contrast with the deeper colors they saw everywhere around them.

When the first squares were completed, with the stitches hidden inside them, they were set aside for another day. Though her first effort was not perfectly even, Inwë was pleased with the product. She was told that though the sides seemed uneven, that could be hidden when additional squares were sewn to it.

It was decided that they would focus on writing next. Lady Finduilas produced a tablet with the letters of the alphabet written neatly across it. Bringing them to a table with pens and ink she instructed them to practice writing out the letters, slowly sounding out the names of each. Like the squares they had sewn, the products were sloppy yet legible, and their efforts were promising. By the time they were called down to supper, they were able to remember the names of most of the letters and were able to write all of them out.


	5. To Become Part of the City

**To Become Part of the City – and the World**

Days turned into weeks as Inwë and her cousin settled in to their new way of life. Their schedule was similar every day - The early mornings were spent practicing new sewing stitches and completing new squares for blankets. True to Lady Finduilas' word, even though the squares were not evenly sewn, they appeared even when they were sewn together. Afterwards, they had reading and writing lessons, and sometimes, though rarely, they were taught elvish grammar. After lunch, they moved onto other needle crafts, such as knitting. The late afternoon before supper was spent as the girls pleased. After supper, the family gathered in one of the common rooms. This was now the only time, other than meals, when the girls spent time with Boromir and Faramir. Both boys had their own lessons to tend to, and Boromir was often called upon to take his father's place when Lord Denethor was too busy to take care of certain things.

The girls had spent only one afternoon in the city. Surprisingly, Inwë was not anxious at all. Though the crowded city was busy, it was easy to stay together and to find one's way around. Both girls planned to venture out soon. Something Inwë had not gotten a chance to do that she desired was to take archery lessons, and to learn to use a sword. She felt that war and battles were the business of men, but she also felt that she and Finduilas should be able to defend themselves and others, if necessary. Something else she also wanted to do was learn to ride horseback - something Boromir had promised, but hade not been able to fulfill. She brought these wishes before her new 'mother', but Lady Finduilas was reluctant to agree to them. She had wanted the girls to be brought up as ladies, not as fighters. She did not want them to become rough. Findilas, taking her cousin's side, argued that even nobility rode horses, and agreed that a woman should be able to take care of herself when there was no man around to care for her. She too, wanted to learn, and hoped that she and Inwë would, through their lessons, be able to spend more time with the boys. Reluctantly, Lady Finduilas agreed, but only under the condition that the lessons they hade already established be completed first. That was good enough for the girls.

Inwë no longer minded having to sew. She always preferred to run free, but she was starting to enjoy needlework. She still disliked reading and writing; Finduilas made no discrepancy between sewing and knitting, and reading and writing. However, she considered the latter two a bit pointless. What reason was there to write? She had no acquaintances outside of her new family to whom to write to, and since she lived with the family she had no reason to write to them. She enjoyed being able to read, however, and Lord Denethor allowed her to visit his study and borrow books. She had a lot of difficulty getting through those she chose, but she enjoyed them nonetheless. She thus progressed in reading more quickly than her cousin. In sewing, however, she progressed more slowly. Though she liked it, she always considered herself proficient enough, and thought there was no reason for her to sew since there were seamstresses to do the bulk of the work. She was often chided by Lady Finduilas for appearing lazy. She said that everyone must be capable and willing to take on a fair portion of any work, no matter their station in life. That would be the only way for anyone to survive. Inwë agreed, remembering the days they had spent on the plains. They were hard days, but the girls had worked together to survive. Inwë was worried that being well off was getting to her cousin's head.

About a month after the girls arrived in Minas Tirith, they began learning archery. Lady Finduilas preferred this over handling a sword for the girls. She was anxious at the thought of a girl fighting hand-to-hand combat with an adult man, or even a boy. For the present, she told them that they would have to be content with bows. She would not allow them to handle swords until they were older. She felt that since they were not even 10 years old yet, they were better off without thoughts of fighting, and sought to curb them. Should it ever come down to fighting, she intended to have the girls far away before battle ever reached them.

Their lessons were given in the later afternoon, in the shade of the training grounds. Boromir taught them two or three days a week, when he could get away from lessons and helping his father handle his business. It was not long before they could hit their mark most every time, and they were starting to practice from a distance. It was amazing to Boromir how quickly Inwë progressed. He should not have been surprised, though, since she had spent much of her life hunting. Finduilas had a more difficult time, yet she improved swiftly also. It was not long before they were able to shoot nearly as well as the men, though they had yet to hit their mark from a distance.

In short, they were settling into their new life with ease. They looked upon their new life and those around them with a familiarly that made everything seem as though it had always been this way.

In the second month of the girls' life in the White City, there came word that Denethor would be receiving a visitor of significance. This caused a great amount of curiosity amidst the people of the city. During the visits to the city, which had become often, the girls were subject to numerous questions - none of which they could answer, and all of which aroused their own curiosity. The next time Inwë saw Boromir alone, she questioned him about it. She still experienced a feeling of awe and respect around Lord Denethor, though she was relaxed and familiar enough around him to joke with him and laugh at his teasing. Because of this awe she felt as though she had better not pry directly into his political affairs.

Boromir told her that the king of Rohan was coming - King Theoden. Boromir was as interested as anyone, though perhaps for a different reason. The two kingdoms of men had been allies for ages - since before the fall of the dark lord. It was always important, even in times of peace, that there be feelings of support and friendliness between the kings of Rohan and the stewards of Gondor. Boromir was meeting Theoden for the first time, and hoped that they would become friends ad Theoden and Denethor had.

Walking together, the pair made their way to the training grounds. Finduilas had decided not to practice that day - she was in the middle of a book of poetry and wanted to finish. Absentmindedly, Inwë found her bow and quiver, that she routinely left at the grounds. Parting ways with Boromir, she selected an empty target and began going through the pointers Boromir had given her. In the distance, she could hear the ring of metal and grunts of dueling men. Out the corner of her mind, she could see Boromir among them, his sword drawn, lunging at his opponent. She was beginning to wander why girls seemed disinterested in him. He was not unattractive; nay, he was quite the opposite. He was extremely pleasant to be around - considerate, amusing, generally pleasant to talk to. He was not childish. Inwë saw the qualities in him that she knew _she_ would want in a husband should she ever marry. Quickly, she pushed these thoughts out of her mind. She was only 9 years old, why was she thinking of marriage? Standing 50 yards away from her target, she took aim and fired; she hit her mark effortlessly.

A day and a half later, the girls were sitting with Lady Finduilas. It was late afternoon, and they had sought refuge from the heat of the summer sun by retreating to their usual haunt. Inwë was making her first attempt at sewing a dress, under the careful guidance of Lady Finduilas. Her cousin was nearby, finishing her book of poetry. For the moment, the Lady was distracted by a number of sums. As she bent over her ledger, there came a knock at the door. They had been summoned to the Great Hall, they were told. Lord Denethor wished them to join him in welcoming their guests.

Guests? Inwë and Finduilas were under the impression that King Theoden was to be the only one. Putting aside their things, the girls fought to restrain their giddiness. Even Lady Finduilas was perplexed. Why would they be summoned to the Great Hall? The only time she ever had reason to be summoned was on special occasions. Otherwise, the Hall was generally off limits. This was her husband's domain, not hers. Who could be here that required her welcome, that could not wait until the meal that evening? The girls habitually sought out Boromir and Faramir as they entered from a side door. Inwë's eyes met her friend's, curiously passing him a questioning look. In an instant, he glanced to his right. There, behind King Theoden, stood three children and a woman. The boys and Lord Denethor looked surprised, though not displeased. The woman was introduced as Theoden's wife; the children as his son, niece and nephew. After a quarter of an hour, the women and three girls were excused form the room. To Inwë's irritation, they were forced to return to the common room. The boys remained behind to keep King Theoden and his boys company until dinner. Inwë wished she could stay behind with them!

Finduilas was slipping into shyness. These new people were clearly of a higher position than she, and she again felt a wave of awe. The queen and Lady Finduilas were deep in conversation already, clearly good friends. The girl was quietly stealing glances at Finduilas and Inwë. She was about their age, with waist-length, blond hair that she let fall free; she stood a bit taller than Inwë. Looking at her face to face, Inwë thought she was not unattractive, had it not been for her bug-eyes appearance. After half an hour of silence, Inwë spoke.

"I apologize for our silence. We tend to be shy around new people."

"I cannot blame you, I am this way myself." the girl replied. "My name is Éowen." Talk came a little more easily now. They were equally as curious about Éowen as she was about the girls found on the plain.

"My name is Inwë. This is my cousin, she is Finduilas." With a shy, sweet smile, Finduilas silently greeted her. "Lord Denethor said you were traveling with your cousins. What are their names?"

"Only one is my cousins, he is Theodred, the king's son and his heir. The other is my brother, Éomer. And your boys?"

"The elder is Boromir, the steward's heir. The younger is Faramir." Finduilas answered, Seeing the shyness of this girl gave her a boost of confidence, and she resolved to help make her feel welcome. The girls followed the ladies back to the common room to return to their activities. The queen's and Éowen 's baskets and boxes had already been brought in. They too picked up their sewing projects. Finduilas noticed that Eowen's sewing skills far outstripped her own. This, she realized, came from several years of practice. She resolved to catch up with her before Éowen returned home.

The girls sat in a small circle apart from the ladies. They talked easily now. They learned much of each other's histories - how Inwë and Finduilas had survived after their families were killed and how they came to live in Minas Tirith, and how Éowen's mother and father had died. When she and her brother were left orphans, they were adopted by and brought to live with their aunt and uncle. It was with them that she was, like her friends, brought up as nobility. After nearly and hour and a half, they were summoned to supper. Reluctantly, they were forced to break their line of conversation.


	6. Friends

**Friends**

At supper, the girls sat together at the foot of the table, the men and boys at the head, with the ladies between them. Inwë shot many glances at Boromir, but he was listening intently to the conversation between his father and Theoden, and also talking with Theodred. Likewise, Faramir and the more serious Éomer were talking; the ladies also murmured softly across the table to each other, not wanting to disrupt their husbands. The girls were silent. Only once did Boromir look towards Inwë; but the glance was short, lasting long enough to see that the three girls had already become friends.

Finduilas spent the meal inspecting what parts of Éowyn's dress she had not noticed earlier. It was made of a brownish gray silk, with silver thread embroidered in a vine pattern along the hem and sleeves. Finduilas wondered if Éowyn had sewn the dress herself, of if she had someone else to sew for her. She made a note to ask her later.

The meal went slowly. When at last the men stood, the girls released a sigh of relief. They had finished eating long before, and they were bored. They wanted to return to their usual room where they could talk freely and relax. As they followed the men's example and followed them to their usual after-supper gathering room, Faramir and Éomer dropped back to walk beside them. Inwë noticed how Faramir could only glance swiftly at Éowyn. He would not look at her for long, and his glances were shy. Éomer was, as he appeared at supper, more serious than Faramir and Boromir. He was, however, kind and had a sense of humor. He was pleasant to talk to, and seemed caring and affectionate towards his sister. Even Finduilas could was talking easily to him when they reached the common room and had returned to their activities.

Boromir and Éomer fell to a game of chess, while chatting with the others who sat near them. The girls and ladies took up again their sewing; Faramir toyed with a pile of marbles. Theodred separated himself from the others, picked up the book Finduilas had been reading, and sat quietly reading it. Inwë noticed how little he spoke, and thought he seemed a little arrogant. Theoden and Denethor sat with them a while, chatting and passing coffee. After a while, though, they departed so that they may tend to a few things.

Finduilas spent much of the evening trying to imitate the stitching on Éowyn's dress. Her efforts were sloppy until Éowyn stepped in and showed her how the leaves were produced using a loop of thread rather than several short, straight ones. She told Finduilas that she had sewn her dress and, though she and her aunt had maids who would do the sewing, she preferred to do her own. Inwë made a mental note of how Éowyn produced the vine pattern. It came out so prettily and she wanted to use it on one of her blanket squares.

The evening slipped into night as the group became weary. Inwë wondered, as the girls were sent to bed, what would become of this new friendship…

It was decided that Éowyn would sleep with the girls, on a cot arranged for her by one of the maid servants. Inwë noticed her modesty as they changed into their night clothes. Her night gown was as simple yet pretty as the dress she wore earlier. This however, had been made by one of the servants in Rohan.

The boys, on the other hand, had a room of their own. Of this, Boromir and Faramir were grateful. Though they liked Éomer, they liked Theodred much less. Though Boromir wished to be on good terms with him, he wanted little to do with him otherwise. With these thoughts, all turned in for the night.

The next morning dawned bright and warm; it proved to be one of the hottest days yet. As the girls dressed, Éowyn eyed Inwë's quiver, which had been brought inside so that the bow could be repaired. Inwë used it so much that the string had popped, and the wood needed to be reinforced.

"Do the two of you hunt?" she asked, pointing to the quiver. "Who's is that?"

"It's mine." Inwë answered. "And no, we don't. We could, since we were forced to in order to survive before we cam here but we no longer need to. Besides, Lady Finduilas would not allow us to accompany the men when they go. They can get rough." Éowyn nodded knowingly. Growing up in a circle consisting mainly of men, she knew the truth of this. Often they would regress into a state of vulgarity, much to her disgust.

"Who taught you to shoot?"

"Boromir," Finduilas piped in. She was still the youngest and did _not_ want to be left out of the conversation.

"So you can shoot also?" Finduilas nodded.

"Not well though," She replied, "My cousin in infinitely better." With a smile as a reply, Éowyn began braiding her hair, weaving a ribbon through the braid. As the three quietly left the room, Inwë asked,

"I hope your family is not planning to leave too soon. You are the only girl our age we have to talk to."

"We were only planning to stay today, my uncle is hoping to return home tomorrow." Inwë's heart sunk. She had become attached to Éowyn more quickly than anyone else.

"Then I hope you will return soon," answered

"You will have to come visit in Rohan. It gets lonely there, since I am the only girl in our family and the servants are usually busy." Inwë's face brightened.

"I doubt Lady Finduilas would allow that..." Finduilas said.

"Why not? Perhaps they would come with you," said Éowyn, "You know she and my aunt are good friends."

"Yes but... well I don't know. I suppose we'll ask eventually..." Entering the hall, the girls saw the ladies had not emerged yet. With smiles they greeted and were greeted, then were left to eat in silence. It was a short while before the ladies entered. The meal progressed much the same as that the night before. The men spoke mostly; the women and boys less, and the girls not at all. however before the men left to finish their business, Lord Denethor announced that King Theoden's family would be welcome to stay as long as they wished, even is the king must returned. He made a point of saying that he especially hoped Éowyn would stay, for he saw how quickly the friendship had sprung among the three. She could only smile in reply, and glanced hopefully at her uncle. He smiled back.

"If she wishes to stay she is welcome on my part to do so," he said, "though I must say she will be missed at home. We have too few girls with us. You may stay also if you wish," he said to his wife, "but the boys must return with me." Éomer looked as though he sincerely did not want his sister to stay, but said nothing. It was agreed that Éowyn and her aunt would stay a while, then perhaps they would be accompanied by Lady Finduilas and the girls when they returned home. Inwë began making mental notes of the things she hoped to do while Éowyn was there. A sudden thought came to her, however, that she may not enjoy the things Inwë was accustomed to do. Accommodations would have to be made, she supposed. Her eyes met Boromir's as he left with the boys and men. She made a sorry face as they left then, as Faramir caught her eye, she laughed; she never grew tired of his comical faces!!

That morning, the ladies and girls went for a walk outside the city, accompanied by servants. There was little shade outside the city, but they managed to find comfort under a large, squat pine about two miles away. They had brought their sewing and books, and took these out to work on. Though the morning was not uncomfortable, the heat slowly became more intense. As the time neared noon, they decided to retreat inside for the rest of the day. As they gathered their belongings, Faramir, Boromir, and Éomer approached. Each was perched atop a horse and was leading a second beside it.

"Time for your first lesson," Boromir told Inwë and Finduilas. He hoisted them into the side saddles as he brother held the horses in place. Éowyn could already ride, and from atop his horse her brother pulled her onto the horse beside him. She helped explain that the left foot was kept in the stirrup, while the right knee was draped over the saddle horn, a hard protruding object towards the left side of the saddle. The right foot was allowed to dangle. Since only the left foot was to be used, the girls would mainly rely on their reigns to guide the horses. Finduilas fell twice though her cousin managed to keep her seat. Her foot and the inside of her right knee were sore from pressing so tightly. She felt light-headed and shaky as the horse moved at first, but she soon learned to move with the horse in order to stay upright. As the ladies and servants lagged behind, the children rode back to the city.


	7. Settled

**Settled**

My foot and knee were tender when we returned home – the skin on the underside of my knee had been rubbed off by the horn, and had to be tended to. Faramir looked from his brother and friend, to Eowyn, Finduilas, and the ladies, to me as we went in three different directions as though he was torn as to whom to follow. In the end he fell in step beside me.

"How does the knee feel?" he asked. It was tender and smarted, but not badly.

"Alright, I guess. Will we ride again tomorrow?" He nodded.

"And every day as long as we have time, unless your knee hurts too much. Boromir and I will be given the afternoons to spend as we please so we will be able to ride and practice again. We may be able to start using swords if you like…"

"What about Éowyn?" I asked. "She may not want to learn and I do not want to leave her to herself."

"Her brother says she is already learning how to fight. She will come with us."

"How good is she?"

"Don't know…. But by the way she rode I suspect she is not bad."

"Will Éomer come also?"

"I suspect so… He doesn't much like to be separated from her." We had reached the room where the physician usually spent his time, and I went in to have my knee bandaged. A quarter of an hour later we made our way towards the sitting room.

"Why did the king come to visit your father?" I asked.

"Simply to keep up a friendly relationship between the countries. I think he wanted Boromir and me to become friends with Theodred and Éomer."

"And have you?"

"With Éomer, yes. He was happy to make friends. Theodred is a different matter; he is as snobbish as he looks. Father does not seem too thrilled at the idea of our friendship as King Théoden is."

"Does he not like the king?"

"Not much." Faramir did not seem very happy as he said this. He liked the king and his family; I think Boromir did also.

"They seem to get along fine when I see them together. Is it an act?"

"On Father's part it is. The politeness is a little… strained." I wondered if peace between the kingdoms would last; and if not, how much longer it would be before there would be war. We arrived at the sitting room while I was in thought. I stopped and started to enter but Faramir continued past the door.

"See you at dinner" he said. I nodded in return and went in.

I really had no idea that Lord Denethor was one to have harsh feelings for an ally. I wandered what it was that sparked these feelings. I would be watching Lord Denethor from then on hoping he would slip and give some hint.

We spent our days much like this one. We would often ride in the morning, leaving the ladies in their sitting room or on some balcony, watching us ride away. Sometimes we would go into Minas Tirith, leaving the horses at some tavern or inn to be cared for while we walked through. Other times we would ride straight through the outer gates, bypassing much of the city and going to sit at some quiet place near a stream or under a tree. At noon we would return to the company of our families. After the noon meal the girls would accompany the ladies to their chosen sitting area. We were free to pass the time as we pleased. At times we missed our lessons, and would return to them. However, we spent much of the time at our leisure.

Éowyn stayed with us for three months, after which Lady Finduilas, my cousin, and I were to accompany her home, along with a number of our own servants, both for convenience and for protection. The night before we were to leave, Finduilas and I scuttled about our room as Éowyn sat watching, her hands working through the knots of her hair. We had servants who would have packed for us, but we preferred to take care of it ourselves. I had become a little jealous of the golden blonde. My own hair, which was a beautiful brown, seemed dull beside it. I would not appreciate my hair color until later.

I stopped Finduilas from putting her knife into the same bag as her delicate clothing items. She often left the blade uncovered, and I could see that her clothes would be ruined by the time we reached Gondor if she packed the knife with them. I took it and placed it in the pouch with our swords. We were taking them, along with our quivers, so that we could continue to practice while we were away. Éowyn told us that the man who had trained her still visited to help her practice at times, and she thought he would be willing to help us also. Plus, she had cousins on her mother's side who would be visiting who the three of us could practice with.

After I had my clothing and weapons, I looked around. I wondered if I should take our books and sewing. We had been slacking horribly the past months, and though I still did not care much for lessons, I knew we should get back to them soon. I excused myself, and left the room, making my way to Lady Finduilas' room. I knew that if I were to bring the books, they would take up space, and they may end up getting in the way. I knocked on the bedroom door and was called in.

"What is it, dear?" Lady Finduilas asked. I sat down and, like Éowyn, I started playing with my hair.

"I was just wondering if I should take our books and sewing with us. We've been lazy since Éowyn arrived." My adoptive mother smiled.

"Would you like to?"

"Not especially, I still don't care much for lessons." The Lady smiled.

"Bring your needles and threads, and anything else you would like. Leave your books. Théoden King will have books enough to keep you busy should you decide to read." Her friend entered the room, her own belongings packed, to keep Lady Finduilas company until it was time to retire. I was shooed from the room. I did not wish to return to my own room just yet, so I thought I would go to one of the balconies that overlooked the city. I knew there was one on the far side of Denethor's study and, hoping to see Boromir or Faramir, I headed that way.

As I neared the study, I realized that it was occupied, and that I should not pass through . The door was barely ajar – the smallest beam of candlelight streamed from the crack between the door and the wall. The voice I heard first was not a happy one in any sense. In fact, it was angry. It was calm, but I could hear the fury beneath the calm. I soon realized it was Lord Denethor himself speaking, directing his words towards his sons. He was saying that he did not like their going to Rohan, no more than he liked their friendship with Éomer. He warned them to be wary; he feared that Théoden would attempt to bring Gondor under Rohan's control. I did not stay long enough to hear much more; as I turned to go back to my room, I heard Boromir say soothingly that his father need not worry, that this would never happen.

I tried to mask my disturbed expression when I reached my bedroom door. I forced a smile, but I could feel my insides squirming. Why would Lord Denethor fear King Théoden? I did not know him well, but I saw no source for this worry in the time that he was here. Neither of the boys said anything against him, nor had Lady Finduilas. I stood outside my room and breathed deeply to calm the trembling inside. Perhaps nothing would come of this after all; maybe after what Faramir has said, I was looking for something; maybe my imagination was just exaggerating what I had just heard. There was naught to do but set this aside and allow time to determine what would happen. I opened my door, went in, and prepared for bed. It was early, but we would be leaving early the next morning and we would have more than one long day's worth of traveling ahead of us.

The next morning, a knock at the door pulled me out of the light sleep that I was lingering in. Éowyn was still deep in sleep, but Finduilas was sitting at our dressing table. She smiled as I got up.

"Good morning, sister," I said. She nodded in return pulling her dressing gown a little more tightly against the chill of the early morning. The sun had not shown her face yet and the fires would not be lit today. The stone walls of the castle retained the coolness of the night. I pulled on my dressing gown and opened the door. A maidservant was waiting outside.

"My lady sent me to see if your trunks were packed, miss," she asked.

"Yes. Send a man to collect them in half an hour. We are dressing." The girl nodded and curtsied. She waited until I had closed the door before turning her back to leave.

"Éowyn?" Finduilas moved to her bedside and began to nudge her. "We need to wake. They want to pack our trunks." Éowyn stirred but did not open her eyes until Finduilas pulled her blankets down to her feet.

"What is the time?" she asked.

"Not yet daybreak." I looked out the window. The horizon was starting to take on a rosy tint contrasting to the grey of the world. "The sun will rise soon."

Finduilas and I began brushing out hair so that Éowyn could dress first. Our hair had grown several inches since we had come to the city. It was no longer dull and ratty. Though we were able to keep our hair brushed when we were on our own, the wind had kept it dry and brittle. It was always dirty. Now that our hair was washed and brushed often and was protected more from the elements, it had begun to shine like gold. The ends were no longer stiff and broken. Our hair looked and felt like silk. Our faces, too, had changed. We were still very dark-skinned from the sun, but our skin was no longer rough and hard. The heavy calluses were still there, but were becoming soft from lack of use. Finduilas took Éowyn's place behind the screen. They began chatting, but I could not follow their conversation. I pulled my dressing gown on, took their leave and slipped out the room. There were few people in our part of the building, save a few maids, so there was little fear of being fussed at for lack of modesty.

The house was calm and quiet when I stole out of the bedroom. As I made my way to my favorite balcony, I could hear the breathing of sleeping servants and dozing guards. When I slipped into the sitting room on the third level, I was startled to see the balcony door already open, with a gentle breeze blowing through it. A rushing wave of fear tore through my body; who had left it open? Had someone from the household come here before me, and left it open on accident? Or had some intruder come in from outside? I was a hard climb up the wall from the ground below; but I had seen that it could be done.

My eyes darted around the room; I had not moved from the doorway. At first I saw nothing that would be of much use as a weapon to protect myself with. Then I saw Boromir's sword. He had left it propped up, leaning against the wall not far from the door. It was in its sheath, the belt wrapped around both to keep them together. As lightly as a mouse, I slid across the rug and took the sword. Unwrapping the belt, I allowed the sheath to fall to the floor with a soft thump. Just as quietly and twice as quickly, I moved across the room to the partially open door. I lifted the sword to strike, and used my free hand to push the door open. I stepped out, and was stunned. I released my grip and allowed the sword to fall to the ground.

On the balcony, with his back to me, stood Boromir, leaning against the railing. He turned when he heard the sword fall. He saw the troubled expression leaving my face as I relaxed. He took his weight off the railing and strode towards me.

"What is wrong?" He spoke softly, but with a sense of urgency. I smiled and shook my head. I put my hand on his arm as he reached me.

"Nothing. I am sorry if I startled you. I saw the doors open and was worried that someone was here that should not be." With a chuckle he pulled me into a hug.

"My little sister… protecting us all. I will miss you." He released me and returned his sword to its sheath and tied it around his waist. I followed him out onto the balcony. The sky was slowly filling with a rainbow of pinks and purples. The scent of flowers from below drifted through the air as the world shimmered under the dew or early morning. The world was beautiful from up here. I closed my eyes and leaned on Boromir's shoulder. I remembered my life before he brought me here, and I remembered how afraid I was of where he was taking me. I had no one to care for me in the past, save Finduilas, but the care of one child was not sufficient for me or for her. In a few months, I had learned to trust and to love. I pitied the people that I knew still lived in the wild, living a lonely life that they would not likely let go of. Now I felt like I was leaving the only home I really knew. Boromir placed his arm around me. At least I knew that I would be coming back home one day in the future, back home to brothers and parents.

I returned my full weight to my feet as the sun slipped its upmost tip above the horizon. The two of us watched it reveal half its face before turning to return inside. He walked with me back to my room, and left me at the door. He and Faramir would be riding with us, so there was no need for goodbyes yet. The room was empty and quiet when I entered. The girls had gone early to the great hall, and our trunks had been taken to the wagon outside. I dressed silently, and walked alone to meet the other for breakfast. As I walked, I wondered at the animosity that Lord Denethor had against Théoden. I hoped, for the moment, that it would not spoil the visit to Rohan.


	8. Journey

Chapter 8 - Journey

Breakfast was rushed. It would take us nearly a week to reach Edoras, and everyone was in a hurry to get started. We would be traveling at a liesurly pace and would be taking many things with us. It did not make sense to hurry through a meal when we would not hurry the entire journey, but I kept my thoughts to myself. Because we would not be able to stop every night in a town to eat and sleep, bedding and cooking utensils, as well as food was packed in a number of wagons. We would be traveling with a guard for protection. I found this again useless, as it would slow us down and because we were all able to defend ourselves already. However, Lord Denethor's wishes must be obeyed. He wished us to be protected and so we would be. I would not complain - the soldiers would occupy my cousin's time and keep her out of trouble en rout.

There was little talk that morning. The boys finished first and left the great hall to oversee the packing and to saddle our horses. I was happy that we would not be expected to ride in a wagon. It would be a warm day and without the breeze, things would become quite uncomfortable, and I hated the way the wagons rattled and shook. I did not mind the way the wind messed my hair… It could take it anywhere it pleased. It felt good to have it free. Though I had been taught to be quiet and gentle, like a lady, the outdoors could not be trained out of me. I loved nature too much… it was too much a part of me.

Lady Finduilas rose when we finished eating. Unlike most days, Lord Denethor waited until we finished to leave the table. When he looked at his wife, I saw a man that was quite unlike the one I heared speaking the night before. There was neither anger nor sternness. There was only love and regret at the prospect of the absence of his wife. As they took leave of each other, I could see that he loved her. He moved past her and addressed me and Finduilas. As he spoke, he gave us the same smile that we saw the first time we stood before him. He placed his hands on my shoulders as he spoke to me.

"You have changed so much since you came to us, Inwë. You are no longer the wild girl from the plains. You've turned into a young woman." He turned to Finduilas. "You have worked hard to learn. I am proud of you both. Do not let the wild change you back."

He placed a kiss on her head. She remained silent, unsure of what to say.

"We have been tamed, my lord." I looked up into his eyes. "I think the wild will always linger in our hearts. It is our home and as much as we love our new home, the past cannot be replaced."

"Not mine," replied Finduilas. "I will not be looking back into the wild… not for the world."

"Maybe not yet, Finduilas," Denethor spoke gently. "Our pasts always linger. Whether they are welcome or not." I wondered if I detected a hint of bitterness in his voice. I brushed it aside as nothing, hoping that nothing would ruin the visit to Rohan.

"Do not allow trivial worries to burden us now, loves. We must enjoy ourselves while we may," the lady chimed. "Now come…. We must be on our way." Lord Denethor nodded. He turned to Éowyn.

"Thank you for visiting us. You and your family will always be welcome in our home. I hope you will honor us with a visit again soon." She curtsied and thanked him for this. We made our good-byes and met the travelling group outside. I searched the wagons and wondered where my quiver had been packed. I had become accostumed to having it on my back when I rode, but had been told that it would not be ladylike to wear it while travelling.

"Goodness," I had thought. "Would there be no end?"

I wondered if we would be able to hunt while we travelled. I thought not, since ample food had been packed for a week and a half for the entire party. The four of us stood in the doorway and waited for out horses. A breeze played with our skirts as we stood in the shade. A number of dogs joined in the activity around us, playing and bouncing in between the soldiers and drivers. Some of them would be riding in the wagons to keep and eye on the rear. The sky was a crystal clear blue… travelling today would be a dream.

Faramir appeared in the barn doorway leading Finduilas' and Éowyn's horses, both of them blood bays. Boromir followed him with mine and his mother's. Finduilas and I boosted ourselves into the sidesaddles as the boys helped Éowyn and the lady onto their horses. There would still be twenty minute's wait as the final preparations were made and thing were tied down. It felt like an eternity now that I was on my horse. Before coming here, my cousin and I would pack out few things into a sack and be on our way. Here, there was no end to loose ends to tie. I sied at the fussing and business.

The boys rode up on their own horses, dressed in Gondorian soldiers' uniforms. Éowyn passed Faramir a quick, admiring glance, then looked away before anyone could detect it. I did not blame her… the uniform looked well on him, though he was not one to like it much. Boromir held the uniform better. He was more muscular and ready to jump into action if needed. While Faramir maintained his boyish, playful look and posture, Boromir intimidated me a bit now. He looked almost like a man, though he spoke and moved with the same mannerisms. I was stunned into silence.

My mount, Fëanor, began to fidget in his place. I walked him in a circle around the wagons while the others chatted to pass the time. I spotted my cousin's quiver nearby and considered inquiring after my own, but decided not to. I was distracted by Lady Finduilas' voice.

"Inwë!" I turned Fëanor around to face my family. She gestured for me to return. "Do not be impatient, love. We will be along shortly."

"How long will we be staying in Edoras?" I asked after a short pause.

"A month, or more," Boromir replied. Faramir's eyes sad that he hoped it would be less.

It had been decided the night before that the boys would be allowed to stay in Rohan with us the entirety of our stay. After traveling for two weeks, they would only be home two weeks before they were required to travel another fortnight to escort us home. They had not had much free time since Éowyn had arrived, so their mother interveined and had their father allow them a holiday. Though Faramier's glance said he did not want to stay long, both brothers were happy for it. They were looking forward to seeing Éomer and hoped to know him better before returning home. His sister praised him often. Though I understood him to be quiet and serious, I had seen a friendly and kind look in his eyes. I hoped to necome friends as well.

My cousin had an endless list of questions about Éowyn's family and the people of Rohan. Our friend's replied rendered them to be much the same as the people of Gondor. Nevertheless, Finsuilas was determined to consider them an alien race and continued to search for a difference. The wait ended and half of the guard moved forward to lead us onward. We moved ourselves at a walk behind them. The wagons followed us, with the remaining guard taking up the rear.

"I detest these ladies' saddles your mother insists that we use," I said to Faramir when Lady Finduilas was out of hearing range. He rode between me and Éowyn while Boromir rode with his mother and my cousin. "Sitting in this position feels so unnatural."

"It becomes you, though," he replied. "You look regal." I searched his face for mockery but saw only honesty.

"Keeping up an appearance is a poor excuse, I think," said Éowyn. "My uncle allows me to ride astride much of the time."

"I do wish long skirts allowed for this more." I grinned. My skirt had to be held down with one hand if I rode stride and was moving too quickly. However, I would much rather take this than sitting half-turned for hours on end. Sitting so twisted put an ache in my back and shoulders. Ahead of us, Finduilas was having trouble controlling her horse. She had not taken to riding as she had other activities, and she could not make the horse go where she should. She was constantly crabstepping out of line, stopping, and nibbling at the grass. My cousin would feebly nudge the mare until she would become too frustrated to do anything. After a while, Boromir took hold of the reigns and led the mare along while Finduilas held the mane.

We stopped for a short meal at midday, and continued on quickly. When we stopped for the evening, I helped the Lady Finduilas prepare a meal. I spotted the wagon that carried our quivers and stole away when I had a chance to search for my bow and arrows. I did not intend to use it, but I liked the feel of it pressing against my back as I rode. I placed it inside the tent the females would share with my saddle. After taking our time to eat, we stretched out on our cots and dozed off. I spent an hour awake, listening to the men whispering outside, still sitting around their fires. It was a comforting sound.


	9. Transition

**Transition **

Lady Finduilas was exhausted by our journey. By the time we reached the city she looked as though she had been worn thin. I never realized that she was frail, but the sight of her as we neared our destination worried me. I always thought her to be strong, a leader like her husband and sons, holding her household together and providing a source of strength for her family and her people. I considered otherwise now. She did not sit up with us the last few evenings as she did early in the journey. As soon as her tent was arranged and the mean had ended, she retired and drifted off quickly. Her sons rode on either side of her, keeping their eyes on her should she fall from weariness as we walked.

The Lady was not the only thing on my mind. I had found my quiver and now rode with it, my bow and sword within reach within it. Memories from my life resounded as I scanned the hills for people I had once feared. By nature I was no longer afraid of solitary dangers or small groups of wonderers; through common sense I worried that orcs or wild men would appear and attack in a mass, hoping to wipe out as many of the race of men as they could without attacking a city directly.

We reached Edoras the morning of the eighth day. It was a welcome sight, though it turned out to be but a small town, consisting of the king's hall, and a handful of houses for the household servants and a small number of farmers, smiths, farriers…. It seemed as though the people lived relying on the bare essentials of society. There was a beauty to this way of life, I learned to see it while I was in Rohan. The people were more simple, more appreciative of nature. They loved their horses as much as their families, and rightly so – they were indeed grand animals. They were built for work, and bred for intelligence and beauty. There was a deep bond between people and animal here.

We dismounted in front of the Hall and were ushered in by Háma, who was returning to his home in Edoras to return to the service of King Théoden. Our servants were left to unpack and deliver our belongings to their proper places, our hoses to the kng's stable. We were ushered into the throne room where the king was seated. Theodred and Éomer were seated off to one side while the king dealt with the business his people brought to him. The waiting people lined the walls. I felt sorry when we were announced and brought forward in first priority when these people had been waiting much of the afternoon to be dealt with. Nevertheless, we were royalty from a neighboring allied country, therefore we came first.

Boromir spoke for us in the place of his father. We were each greeted and welcomed, paid our respects, and were dismissed. Boromir and Faramir stayed behind to visit with Éomer and his cousin before going to their rooms. We girls bathed and unpacked a change of clothes, then moved out of the way to a shaded outdoor alcove overlooking the town to spend the afternoon sewing before being shown around that afternoon. Lady Finduilas stayed in her room. She was exhausted and spent the day secluded to recover. Her friend, the queen sat with her and waited on her as the servants set our belongings right.


End file.
